A Relaxing Night at Sirena Beach
by FoxRocks
Summary: Mario and F.L.U.D.D. have defeated Bowser and his son, restoring peace to Isle Delfino. Mario spends a relaxing night with Peach at the beautiful Sirena Beach, sharing affections with each other. This story is dedicated to my best friend ShiverIntheLight - please enjoy!


**A Relaxing Night at Sirena Beach**

**A/N: This story is for Shelly (a.k.a. ShiverIntheLight), the greatest friend and inspiration in my life. She suggested I write a Mario x Peach story, so I did - it takes place soon after the events of _Super Mario Sunshine _(Nintendo GameCube). Please enjoy.**

* * *

Mario's occupation was plumbing, but it seemed he spent much more time and effort rescuing Princess Peach. Bowser, the evil Koopa King, had a knack for capturing the Mushroom Kingdom princess, and it was always up to Mario to defeat Bowser and save Peach. In their most recent skirmish with Bowser, Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., had kidnapped Peach and polluted Isle Delfino with graffiti.

Initially, Mario, Peach, and Toadstool had traveled to Isle Delfino for a relaxing vacation, but were greeted by a nasty surprise when 'Shadow Mario' (Bowser Jr.) had framed Mario for polluting all of Isle Delfino with graffiti. And again, Peach was captured, this time by Bowser Jr. – it was up to Mario to clean up the island with the water-powered machine, F.L.U.D.D., and save the princess once again. Of course, Bowser had been behind the entire scheme, but was foiled by Mario again in battle. Once the threat of Bowser and his son was put to rest, the Piantas of Isle Delfino celebrated immensely, and Mario, Peach, and Toadstool got to enjoy their vacation. One night, Mario and Peach decided to spend a night at Sirena Beach, the most peaceful place in Isle Delfino, where a beautiful sunset was always available in the evening.

F.L.U.D.D. had been damaged from the last battle with Bowser, but the Toads were able to repair him. They had already visited all the locations in Isle Delfino, from the vivid grasslands of Bianco Hills to the cheerful town of Pianta Village. Mario and Peach wanted to stay one more night before traveling back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The plumber and princess laid out on the soft beach sand, gazing at that incredible sunset.

_Toadstool is probably still riding that roller coaster at Pinna Park, _Peach thought to herself, smiling.

_This is such a wonderful night, _Mario thought, happy to be beside Peach in this tranquil atmosphere.

Almost every time they spent together, it was when Mario was rescuing Peach from Bowser – not always enjoyable. For one of the first times, Mario and Peach were now relaxing together. Mario turned on his side to face Peach, thinking to himself about how much he loved her. How he loved her flowing blonde hair, her soft blue eyes, and her comforting smile…

Peach turned to face him, also thinking about her love.

_He's always been there for me, _she thought._ Always…_

"Mario," Peach murmured, smiling at him.

"Yes, Peach?" Mario asked.

"I'm so glad we have this time together… I've wanted it for so long," Peach continued, putting a gentle hand on Mario's face.

Mario trembled, nervous yet blissful. "I'm glad too, Peach…"

Peach moved closer to her hero, keeping her bright smile. They were truly an inseparable pair, destined to be together. They both knew it, too, wanting nothing more than to care for each other.

"When we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I want to spend more time together," Peach purred, closing her eyes.

"I hope we can," Mario replied, putting an arm around her. "Maybe Bowser will give us a break, huh?"

"I hope so," Peach said, now holding Mario's other hand.

A minute or so of silence passed, just more time to stare into the dusk view. They would spend the night at the hotel behind them, where many Piantas and Nokis stayed and enjoyed. The beds and rooms were all top quality, and it was one of the most acclaimed attractions of Isle Delfino.

After the silence, Peach looked up at Mario again, with fierce love in her eyes.

"Mario… thank you for everything," Peach said, with much gratitude in her voice.

"It's no problem, really," Mario replied, even though it was never easy going through all the trouble to rescue Peach. Still, to him, it was worth it.

"I mean it," Peach continued, giving another smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you…"

"Peach…" Mario murmured. Before he could continue, Peach leaned in, kissing her hero passionately.

Mario, initially surprised, returned the kiss, and became more blissful than ever before. As they kissed beneath the warm sun, it felt as if nothing was wrong in the world. It was an extraordinarily special moment for both of them, finally expressing their feelings for each other…

Eventually, Mario was the first to release from the kiss, but proceeded to hug Peach closely.

"I love you," Peach whispered in Mario's ear, hugging him back.

"I love you too, Princess," Mario replied, smiling widely. In his whole life, he had never felt this happy before.

The two spent a few more minutes on the beach together before the sun was completely gone, enjoying every last second with one another. When that was over, they went to the hotel together to sleep for the night. It may have not started off well, but it ended up being the best vacation Mario and Peach could ask for.


End file.
